Book Girl : A Angel Cake Book Girl
by Bleeding Silver Angel
Summary: this is cross over between two of my oc 's and book girl and the suicidal mime Should i just do a cross over with two anime or continue down this path


It was 7:00 am Delbar was running up the stairs five to six books in hand novels of her favorite Authors Tohko will kill her if she was late to the book club she turned the corner and push herself in the room books on top of books desk entwined together Delbar could over hear Tohko getting up from the floor

Tohko " Konoha Inoue Can't you write something more sweeter and not so bitter?"

Konoha "you know to much sweets are going to give a sugar high"

Tohko sighed Annoyed jumped down from the heater her to cat tail breads swing forward and walk up to me just as i sat down my two light pink twisted rose vine tail breads going to my knees my strawberry ribbons with Crystals shaped like roses at top and a sky blue hair tie holding them together at ends. Tohko tiled her head Delbar was not what she was looking at until she reach down and pulled a pink latter folded in three's Delbar was using as book mark but also it was something she wrote , Delbar Reached up to grab it

Delbar " Amano chan Don't thats not meant to be for the book club"

Amano got done reading it "But why" than just like the the book girl she is she took a bite of her dessert Num num num mmmm gulp

Dalbar stood up knocking the desk chair it must have straddled Amano because she jumped back ...

Amano "Delbar San ?"

Tears filled Delbar light ghost like honey gold eyes she shook her head making breads swing like a angry cat tails

Delbar "That...That WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE A SNAKE THAT WAS FOR A BOY IN MY CLASS"

Konoha stood slowly walking over

"C -come down ,Delbar i'll help you re write a new letter"

Delbar made a fist with both of her hands gritted her teeth until all you saw was a crinkled noise and sharp fags with a tears pouring out of her eyes Delbar chest was on fire and felt like a lighting storm in side no one to stop it no one to save her she raised up and ran out she ran down the stairs down the hall she just kept running with no where to go her foot steps echoed through the hall . Konoha Inue and Tohko Amano ran followed her as fast as they could screaming out her name, Delbar ended up in the school library she curled up on the floor one boy knelt down to her level when she looked up her eyes beat red she tried to look through the blurs the boy had jet black and dark brown eyes It was yue Hikaru the one Delbar wrote the latter for.

Yue "what's wrong i never seen you cry in the year in a half i known you"

Delbar " a friend of mine 'ate' something i made... f -f-f-f-for"

yue tilted his head just than konoha and Amano ran in Scream Delbar name without looking yue stood up

yue" well it seems your needed ill talk to you later" yue patted her on her head and walked away Delbar smiled slightly

Amano walked up to her and sat down next her with a pancake cook book at hand

Amano "was that the boy?"

Delbar nodded slowly clearing her throat

Delbar " I known him for year and a half i liked him from day one so did every girl in the school but at least they have a chance i don't any"

Konoha " now just wait a moment you have a chance as any body and im going help you"

Delbar looked at Amano and at the cook book

Delbar "you going to eat that?"

all three of the laughed all way up to book club when they all sat down Delbar ripped a page outta the cook book and folded twice evenly an bit it num num num gulp

Delbar "its so buttery"

Konoha " two goblins in the same book"

Amano" you know we book girls cant eat real food"

Delbar " It turns to sand in our mouth " Delbar finished

Than before konoha could continue there was a knock at the club door

yue "hey i just wanted to check on hot cake "

Konoha and Amano both asked "Hot cake"

Yue " Delbar always reading pancake cook books and any thing that has to do with cooking so i nickname her Angel cake my Angel cake girl... witch reminds me..."

yue took out a book from his school bang and walked over to Delbar and handed it to her she looked the title

Delbar "Kitchen princess : Search for the angel cake by Miyuki Kobayashi (Author), Natsumi Ando (Illustrator)"

Yue " I heard you liked kitchen princess and read all volumes so here..."

Delbar made a shirk where everyone had to cover there ears Delbar brought her legs up her chest and leaped into yue's arms laughing as the sun set on the perfect day for feeling of enlightenment

yue "i'm glad i made you smile i never want to see you cry"

Konoha and Amano smiled as they gazed upon the new Love quest unfolding before them.

**The End?**


End file.
